


[仙流花]痒

by bluetree



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree
Summary: 左手仙道，右手流川，如果感情里出现了错位……





	[仙流花]痒

**Author's Note:**

> *一发完  
> *流花结局  
> *有NTR情节  
> *大量仙花情节

上

 

“见一面吧”

樱木看到短信时浑身抖了个激灵，要赶快删掉，他心里想着。手指却忍不住摩挲起这几个字，热感屏被樱木的手指划得来回抖动。

简简单单四个字，其中却包含太多内容，他只是捏着手机坐在自家沙发上，就能想到那个人是怎么带着微笑用灵巧的手指打下这四个字再点中发送的。那人修长而灵活的手指在手机屏幕上跃动，宽厚而温暖的手掌握着机身，樱木突然浑身燥热起来，他觉得自己好像就是被那人掌控的机器，那人的手指就游走在他全身，让他兴奋让他颤抖让他止不住地哼出声，那人轻车熟路地挑逗着他所有的敏感点带给他一波波快感，最后——按上他最为关键的一处。

“白痴。”

流川的声音一下将樱木拉回现实，他急急忙忙删除短信把手机扔到一边，又发现自己不知不觉下身已起了反应。就在恋人面前想着其他男人而勃起，这让樱木感到既羞耻又愧疚。

“发什么呆。”

流川已走到樱木面前，他低下头凑近注视着自家恋人的脸，发上未擦干的水珠顺着末梢正好滚落到樱木的唇上。

一滴冰凉而几乎没有重量的水滴，带来的效果却如同一把礼花在樱木脑中迸开般。他急切地捞过流川的脖子亲吻对方，手则向下探去一把扯掉了围在对方身下的白色浴巾。

他们的性爱中樱木很少主动，往往是流川提出要求两人才会赤裸着拥抱到一起。所以樱木难得主动而直接的求爱让流川全身都开始蠢蠢欲动。

手指伸进樱木的体内，搅动，抽送，抠挖，然后将他翻过身抬起浑圆紧翘的臀部再淋上润滑剂。

流川进入樱木的时候两人都发出一声低叹，大多是满足，还惨杂了些吃痛的意味。流川枫在床上的风格和他在球场上的风格差不了多少，攻势凌厉目标明确。

个人主义。

这是队友们对流川的评价，樱木有时也会拿它在心里悄悄抱怨流川的床上功夫，也曾旁敲侧击吐露过自己的不快，希望对方可以多关注一点他的感受，虽说是两个大男人的恋爱，但多一点情趣总不会错。可惜他的恋人是个比他这总被朋友们揶揄为“单细胞生物”还要迟钝的人。

对于做爱这件事，樱木和流川都是对方的“第一次”，不如说其实他们互相就是对方的初恋。在第一次发生关系后，樱木在相当长一段时间内以为性爱就是这样带着疼痛的互动，也许比起身体上的欢愉，这样的行为更注重于心灵的相互感应吧，他总这样解答自己的疑惑。毕竟当他看见那个总冷冰冰不可一世的家伙抱着自己，双眼映出的满满都是自己，嘴里还不停低唤他的名字时，尽管樱木时常有种并未完全释放性欲的郁结感，心里却仍会盛满无法言喻的欢欣。

“白痴……花道。”流川轻唤着樱木的名字掰过他的脸。

樱木知道这是恋人高潮的前奏，便主动配合着转过头迎合流川的亲吻。他的亲吻和身下的动作一样势猛而热情，偏就少了点磨人和缠绵。

在流川临近高潮时樱木把手覆上了自己直直翘起的器官，快速而用力地撸动起来——如果不这样他就无法和流川一起。

激烈的性事过后连房间都蒙上层潮湿和膻腥的味道，流川趴在樱木的身上喘气，鼻尖则上下磨蹭着他的颈间。樱木很喜欢性爱结束后的这个小动作，这样亲昵温存得几近撒娇的行为总会让他感到甜蜜而放松。

不过——  
就整场性事而言，樱木不仅没有得到满足，反而更觉空虚，明明身后的涨麻感还有弥留，腹部也黏着代表一场性爱完美结束的白液。但就是有种从身体深处发酵的空虚感和难耐感一圈圈扩散直至袭遍了樱木的身体和脑袋，仙道……樱木浑浑噩噩地想到，如果是仙道就好了。明知道不该这样去想，但这两个字在高潮余韵后的脑中怎么也挥不开。

于是，尽管羞耻，尽管愧疚，尽管不安，他还是在深夜流川沉沉入睡后偷偷摸出手机给仙道发了短信。

“嗯。”

深秋的风有那么点刺人的感觉，樱木拢了拢领子好不再让卷下黄叶的风呼呼往脖子里灌。来太早了，他看了看表心里想，偏偏约定的对方又是个喜欢迟到的家伙。他双手插在口袋里注视着来来往往的人群，一边期待着那个发型特异的家伙下一秒就能随着人流出现在他的面前，一边又惶惶不安地时不时拉一下帽檐生怕遇见熟人。

樱木早到了15分钟，而那个可恶的迟到鬼晚了5分钟，所以他最后足足在酒吧门口站了20分钟——其实也不算太久但如果是抱着一种既紧张又急切的心情来说，1分钟都如同煎熬。

仙道乘着的计程车就停在樱木面前，他摇下车窗后往里挪了挪示意樱木上车。

他们每次见面无非只为了一件事，两人开了门刚进房间就拥吻着滚到了床上。

仙道的动作和流川一样充满激情，但那些流川所缺失的他也能面面俱到。首先是接吻，同样是带着侵略的主动，仙道会先只和樱木四唇相贴，小心翼翼地用舌尖撬开他的牙关后才探着着舌头卷起樱木的纠结在一起。然后仙道的手会以充满流连感觉的方式抚遍樱木全身，从下颚与脖子的连接处开始，到锁骨，胸膛，背脊，再到腰侧，臀部和双腿，仙道的手就像带有魔法般一路在樱木身上点着簇簇小火。直到樱木浑身皮肤都泛起一层淡淡的粉色，仙道又会亲吻上他的胸膛，将两颗挺立着在空气中微微发颤的肉粒舔得油光水亮后，双眼向上注视着樱木用一种极其色情的方式从他的肚脐下方一路舔到喉结处。

好舒服……樱木时常会为仙道的技巧发出如此感叹。他的每一次亲吻，每一掌抚摸，每一个动作都恰到好处。

仙道的手指已经游走到樱木的臀间，他轻轻掰开两片丰满圆鼓的臀瓣便能触到那条柔软的肉缝，在指尖在周围的褶皱处打转还未进入前，他凑到樱木耳边压低声音道：“进去咯。”

樱木抓着仙道的背点点头，身体正为“正式”的前戏而兴奋地微震。

和流川每每急躁的扩张不同，仙道手指进入他身体的动作缓慢更有情调。他的手指会贴着皱褶进去，然后缓缓旋转，仙道实在很会把握这方面的节奏，他给樱木足够的时间习惯又不会拖得太久让人厌烦。他让樱木慢慢为他打开身体，这具健美性感的身体每一处都在为他的动作而柔软下来，除了那个本该柔软的地方，现在正硬梆梆地昭示他的成果。

那处密洞在仙道的抠弄中逐渐放松，紧闭的地方为了他的进入而慢慢张开。他拍了拍樱木的屁股，后者立刻默契地转身改为趴姿，就上床这件事而言，他们确实已经很能把握对方的意图。

仙道嗅着樱木的背脊一路向下，最后埋进肉感紧致的臀部吐舌舔弄那个柔软的洞穴。

樱木感受到体内滑进条软绵绵湿乎乎的东西时浑身都震了一阵，仙道一边将舌头在他体内抽送，一边把唾液往里送，马上，那处地方不仅变得松软更是湿漉漉的。

空气中二人粗重的喘息交织在一起，暧昧又淫靡。

仙道终于完成所有前奏，他托起樱木的屁股，用带着笑意的声音说了句：“进去咯。”

对这一刻两人都期待了太久，强烈的满足感让仙道没有急躁地立刻动起来，反而托着樱木的腰停了一会去感受那种被炙热的软肉包裹住的滋味。

“花道的里面很软很热，紧紧咬着我的样子很可爱呢。”

和寡言少语的流川不同，仙道就算在床上也属于话多的那种，这些直白到几乎下流的句子却往往让樱木更加兴奋。

感觉到身下人猛然夹紧的下身，仙道终于满意地撞击起樱木的身体，他的动作虽不急切但每一次都深入浅出，也总能找到恰好的角度磨到樱木深处最敏感的那点。

“哈……”樱木已快克制不住自己的声音，只好大张着嘴发出些沉重的喘息。

“叫出来，我想听你的声音。”

仙道的声音充满蛊惑，它们悠悠飘进樱木的脑袋绕上他的神经，搔的他痒痒的，好像思想都要被对方掌控一般。

“好，好热……顶得好深。”

这些话是他和流川做的时候永远不会出口的，他们的性爱似乎只会有粗重的呼吸声和压抑的呻吟，至多是忘情地互唤名字。

这么看来，他和仙道之间倒更像是“做爱”。

一想起流川，樱木本来被性欲冲昏的头脑突然就有点清醒过来，但身后强烈到直冲脑门的快感根本无法让人忽视。流川……

如果是流川就好了……樱木低着头在脑海中描摹恋人的模样。后入的体位最早是樱木提出的，这样他就可以不用看到仙道的脸，让自己在快感中还不忘这是对恋人的背叛，如果看不到，他就可以假装亲吻他，爱抚他，在他体内抽送的不是仙道彰而是流川枫。

这件事很奇怪。

他不爱仙道，却偏偏在和流川做爱时常常记起仙道，他爱流川，所以在和仙道上床时总把对方想成流川。

 

中

 

和仙道的相遇相识就像是最恶俗的三流小说那种， 被朋友邀请聚会，然后酒后乱性。有种说法是，什么酒后乱性都是扯谈，不过是为了骚动的心找个借口放下矜持罢了。但要拿这个来说樱木可真有些冤枉了，因为他不但喝醉了酒，酒里还有点神秘的药，所以说，恶俗的三流小说标配嘛。

当然了，所谓的药也没有小说和电视剧里说的那么玄乎，但让人晕晕乎乎浑身发热的效果也实实在在是有的。樱木对于这种夜场中的把戏别说不了解，事实上是听都不曾听过，当时他只觉得脑袋晕晕脚下打飘，却又有种说不上来的暖意从下腹隐隐升起。心里正想着，奇怪，虽然自己酒量不行也不至于一杯就倒，下一秒人就撞进了一个宽厚的怀抱。

“啊不好……意思。”脑子里第一反应居然是浮现起流川的脸，然后才意识到要和面前的人抱歉。

“你没事吧，喝醉了？”那人很自然地搂住樱木的肩头，嘴里关心的话说的自然又情真，任谁都会对他安下心，“上面有房间可以休息，我扶你上去。”

“没事……我，要回去了。”

“你这样走在路上太危险了。”那人拉扯着樱木，“去上面睡一觉再走不是更好吗。”

樱木终于还是上了楼，然后他才理解那人说的“睡一觉”和他理解的“睡一觉”完全是两码事。

当时是拒绝过的，但出手并不够结实的拳头现在想来不仅没有威胁倒还有点欲拒还迎的意味。而对方明显是个老手，只三五下就让他体验到了从不曾有过的快乐，身体和脑袋都有如千万只蚂蚁蹿过般瘙痒难挝。樱木永远不会知道那杯酒里的奥秘，只晓得自己的意志力在那一瞬间土崩瓦解。

第二天清醒时，樱木看到身边人下意识地就喊了句“狐狸”。

那人慢慢张开眼睛笑起来，“我长得像狐狸吗？”

前一夜的记忆如潮水般一齐涌了上来，樱木呆了两秒立刻套上衣服就要逃走，却被床上的人拉住了手腕，那人拉得极暧昧极缠绵，开口的语气也有种湿湿黏黏的感觉，“我叫仙道彰。”

樱木当然才不管这人叫什么名字，他避之若浼地拍开仙道的手慌张而去。

本来这件事应该到此为止的，他就当那是一个荒唐梦，本来应该如此的。可梦过并非无痕，在之后樱木与流川行事时，那晚模模糊糊的画面和印象居然渐渐变得清晰起来，如梦魇般缠着他，让他烦恼郁结又心痒难搔，食髓知味大概就是那么回事。

明明是最应该忘记的，却反而怎么都忘不掉，在并不怎么清醒时做过的事，身体却将一切完好记忆了下来。所以在又一次深夜与那个叫做仙道彰的男人“偶遇”时，压在心底连樱木自己都不了解的欲望，完全爆发开来。

背叛肯定不是什么好受的滋味，尤其对樱木来说，不过和仙道相处多少又能让人稍微轻松点。他们的目的从来都简单明了，

仙道不会对樱木纠缠不清，不会多管闲事，更不会戳到樱木的痛处去提他的恋人——事实上他提到过一次。他们都记不太得仙道当时说了什么，也许是“你的恋人喂不饱你吗”，也许是“即使背着恋人也要出来偷欢吗”，总之，比起那句话，砸在仙道脸上火辣辣的拳头要让二人更印象深刻。

樱木不曾为揍过谁而后悔，那次却看着仙道肿起的脸颊呆呆说了句对不起。这一拳，其实在他心里是朝自己挥的。

仙道自觉失言，挨了揍也不恼，依旧是那副好脾气般的微笑看着樱木手忙脚乱地为他上药，不过在此之后他便牢牢记得那拳，再也没提起过樱木的恋人。

所以说，为什么现在又要提起呢。

仙道苦笑着暗骂自己真是不长记性，然而心中的疑惑实在憋得太久，或许是这样一段不长不短的“炮友”关系让他都迷糊起来要错将二人的关系当成“情人”了，于是明知是雷区的关键字就这么控制不住地从他嘴里漏了出来。

“花道到底和恋人发生了什么。”

樱木本来还在床上大口呼着空气，听到仙道的话突然闭起嘴起身满脸凝重盯着他看。

完了，又要挨揍了。仙道认命地闭上眼，拳头却迟迟不见落下，他刚松了口气却听到樱木开口“别再见面了”，语气缓慢严肃得完全不像平时的那个毛头小子。

樱木掀开被子就那么大刺刺地裸身站在仙道面前，“等我从那间浴室出来，这种不正常的关系就结束吧。”

“那我可以要求在浴室里最后来一发吗。”

樱木摇头。

望着樱木走进浴室的背景，仙道耸了耸肩，心想，也是。

 

下

 

回到家已经九点多了，樱木刚开门就能听见电视机里传出的嘈杂声，再往沙发上一看，果然流川正倒在那儿呼呼大睡。口水从他的嘴角流下，沾湿了一小片沙发的扶手。

樱木深吸了口气，用和平时无异的口吻喊道：“臭狐狸又流口水！恶心死了。”他一边喊一边把流川从沙发上拖起来。被扰了好梦的后者一脸戾气，却在看清面前是谁时突然放柔了目光。

“白痴。”随着流川话语一同响起的还有他的肚子，虽然被电视的声音掩了大半，还是不妨碍它清清楚楚飘进两人的鼓膜。

“你没吃饭？”

“等你。”流川指指茶几上的外卖盒，“你昨天说想吃这家的拉面。”

樱木一愣，本就复杂的心情更是如一团乱发般理都理不清，他努力稳住自己忍不住就要发抖的声线，“笨狐狸，那么久都糊了，不是跟你说了今天会晚点回来。”

流川打开外卖盒，里面的细拉面已经发得比乌冬还粗，汤汁也几乎全部不见了，连他都忍不住遗憾地叹了口气，“饿。”

最后两人只能一起窝在沙发上就着肥皂剧吃完了两桶方便面。

樱木小心地拿眼神偷瞟流川，这个嗜睡的家伙填饱肚子后上下眼皮又开始不可自控地要耷拉在一起。他看着流川的侧脸，想着那两碗只能浪费的拉面，鼻腔里还残留着泡面浓烈到刺鼻的香味，一时间脑海里转过很多思绪，他想和流川说说话，又不知道说什么好，但似乎再不说些什么那家伙就又要做梦去了。最后那些毫无头绪的词语在喉咙口转了一圈后出口的却是令他自己都莫名其妙又胆战心惊的话。

“来做吧。”

流川抬了抬眼皮，似乎还没有完全接收到讯息，等他因为困意而迟缓的大脑终于处理完那句话，他整个人都从沙发上弹起，眼神露骨又疑惑地盯着樱木。

樱木苦恼地挠了挠头，现在再假装自己什么都没说也忽悠不过去了，他一狠心跨坐到流川身上，心里想着还好仙道从来不会在他身上留下痕迹。

流川似乎也被樱木的动作吓了一跳，却在下一秒就按着樱木的后脑勺迫不及待地吻了上去。流川的舌头很热，明明也是软乎乎的但是接起吻来却怎么都觉得比起仙道而言显得又硬又木。樱木任流川在自己嘴里捣了好一会儿后才气息不稳地推开他，“你这次要听我的。”

樱木捧着流川的脸笑了笑，而后半张着嘴似咬又含，似含又咬地贴着流川的唇，然后缓慢地一点点将舌头探过去。舌尖刚碰到流川的，就立刻被对方卷过去，流川的吻实在毫无章法，樱木又忍不住想起就在不久前他与仙道的那场性事，这样挥不去的想法让他对自己懊恼，同时又控制不住要去责怪流川。

樱木费了点力气才结束这个称不上有质量的吻，他瞪了一眼流川，说到：“笨狐狸，你知不知道自己吻技很差。”他将自己的汗衫下摆卷起，一直卷到胸口露出肌肉性感的胸腹肌，然后捉起流川的一只手放到自己的胸口，带领他抚摸起胸膛上的那粒凸起。

一开始还只是随着樱木的动作而呆滞机械的摩挲，渐渐也变得上道懂得怎么去取悦这两颗总被自己忽视的东西，流川枫到底还不至于太迟钝。

恋人的动作还是生疏，虽然比不上仙道那双几乎如附了魔法般的手，但樱木一想到面前这个是真真切切的流川，一股酥酥麻麻的舒适感就爬上了脑门。他扭动着脱下了自己的裤子，又把流川的裤子也褪到胯下。

两人下面的玩意都还未抬起头来，樱木往前蹭了蹭，二人的东西便贴在一起，磨了没几下就双双颤颤巍巍挺了起来。

樱木拿自己的鼻尖蹭着流川的鼻子和脸颊，带着对方的手又摸到自己身后，在恋人修长有力的手指触到入口时樱木浑身打了个颤，除了快感更多的还是恐惧和不安，好在对方貌似完全未发现那处有任何不妥。

“不要。”阻止了恋人想要直接探入的手，樱木握着流川的手在自己的入口处轻轻打转，似是安慰般的动作过后才让手指渐渐深入体内。

较他们以往所有的经验来看，这一次的进展太过于缓慢了，流川几乎忍不住要立刻提着樱木的腰让他重重坐上自己勃发的欲望，但今天的樱木太不一样了，连他都无法沿袭平时的风格而只能跟着樱木的节奏缓慢进行。

手指在体内搅动的感觉让樱木感觉近乎甜美，他挺起胸膛，扶着流川的头靠近自己暴露在空气中的乳珠，他们到底还是有默契，后者立刻会意地张口含住。这种感觉太美好了，就好像压抑了许久的难以启齿的欲壑被缓缓填平，樱木仰着脖子忍不住低低呻吟起来。

流川对着樱木的前胸重重一吸，引得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，被吮吸的地方也留下一个淡淡的红圈。

“你哪儿学来的。”炙热的鼻息互相纠缠，让两人都有种喝醉般缥缈的感觉。

“还不是因为你这臭狐狸技术太差了，还，还好本天才无意中逛论坛……”樱木觉得自己真是坏极了，在这种情况下仍说着谎。

这是他第一次直白地跟恋人抱怨床上的体验感，尽管这句话在樱木的心口和喉口兜兜转转过无数次，却没一次出口的机会。虽然总被当做是粗神经又大大咧咧的家伙，但其实樱木总是有着旁人压根看不出的细腻神经。尽管对于恋爱还是性爱，他都是初体验，可多少也能想到对于这方面的抱怨不能像是生活中其他的不满那样轻易出口，大概会伤人自尊。而虽然流川和樱木其他许多地方都大相径庭，但自尊心却强的一模一样。然而憋在心中的闷结一旦起头似乎就收不了尾。

“总是一副等不及的样子，动作也简单又粗暴，明明做过那么多次了却还是常常被你弄痛，真是只笨狐狸，狐狸脸狐狸脑袋。”樱木把脸埋在流川的肩窝，连他自己都说不清现在的心情，好像有点舒畅又有点难过，总之是乱糟糟的一片，“要不是……要不是喜欢你这只混蛋狐狸，本天才早就甩了你了。”

原先因为樱木的话而面色愈加难看的流川，在听完对方的话后却露出从未有过的温柔表情，可惜埋着头的樱木并没看见。

“白痴。”流川低头亲吻柔软的发丝，“以后下载片子一起学好了。”

从来没有过的体验，就好像浸浴在水温恰好的温泉里，樱木觉得自己浑身都温柔地舒展开，缱绻的快感包围在他周身，那是一种从未有过的绵长的甜美滋味，被煽动似乎不止身体还有脑袋，意乱情迷中他忍不住贪婪地想要和对方靠得更近，直到彼此鼓动的胸膛贴在一起，好像两人的心跳都同步了一般。这种感觉，与其说是身体上的欢愉不如说是身体上的满足带来了更多心理上的愉快。就好像是一阵带着暖意的清风，把久久盘旋在他心头的雾霾一点点吹散。

在沙发上做过一次后两人又搂抱着跌进卧室的大床，连不知情趣为何物的流川都明显体会到今晚与从前的不同，就好像突然开了窍般，第二次他的动作已变得像模像样。

好像人心一旦柔软下来就会变得越来越体贴，流川破天荒地在结束后放了水和樱木一起浸在浴缸里为他清理体内自己留下的东西。

“轻一点！”体内抠挖的手指未控制好力道而让樱木吃痛地叫起，“蠢狐狸。”他皱着脸露出嫌弃的神色，眼神却出卖了他的好心情。

就像是一段旅途，也许出现的其他岔道上的风景会美丽得让人心痒难耐，终究流川枫才是他的主干道，而那些本来简单到单调的景色，不也正慢慢变得绚丽。

 

尾声

 

原来自己也并没那么狡猾。

总是被人用这个词语形容，连仙道彰自己都承认他确实很狡猾，不过这当然不是缺点，如果不狡猾一点，又怎么能让生活丰富多彩呢。

仙道彰想，这只是无害的狡猾。

在遇到那个人前他确实从来不会有任何一点类似于自责的情绪。用点小伎俩搞定自己盯上的猎物，仙道从不会觉得这有什么不妥，只是一开始的肉体关系发展到后面连他都无法掌握了，明明以前只有别人纠缠他的份。

大概是报应吧。

樱木花道实在是个很单纯的人，明显以前从没过这样的经验，所以被仙道孰巧的手段稍一逗弄，就完全投下降来。而对方的心思，仙道也多少能猜到，也许虽然心里备受煎熬但觉得自己对他也只是纯粹的“找乐”，本来应该有的双份愧疚的其中一份便也能放下，所以起码对自己毫无顾忌吧。

有想过如果自己也说出类似“喜欢”的字眼，那么对方肯定没法那么爽快地说出结束关系这种话，也许会比纠结更纠结，比愧疚更愧疚，但对于仙道来说对方的苦恼却正好能成为自己的机会。但还是没出口，那句话哽在喉头几乎就要冒出来了却还是被他硬生生压了下去，原来为对方考虑的心情也不是没有。

所以说，我哪儿有那么狡猾嘛。

 

End


End file.
